


Bet

by Why_do_you_want_to_know



Series: #SpnStayAtHome2020 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #SpnStayAtHome | SPN Stay at Home Challenge, Alternate Universe - High School, Awesome Charlie Bradbury, Cas is a little shit TBH, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kisses, M/M, No Angst, Scheming Charlie, Secret Relationship, Truth or Dare, We love him anyway, all fluff, especially cas, everyone is awesome, no beta we die like men, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/pseuds/Why_do_you_want_to_know
Summary: #SpnStayAtHomePrompt 4 ~ Bet"I dare you to go and kiss Dean Winchester."
Relationships: Balthazar & Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel & Kevin Tran, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Castiel
Series: #SpnStayAtHome2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705303
Comments: 12
Kudos: 269





	Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so...... I'm sorry. The prompt was bet, I knew the prompt was bet, for some reason I wrote Truth or Dare and then had to throw in a bet afterwards.... So there is a bet..... But this is more focused on Truth or Dare.
> 
> Also yes, I know this would probably never happen IRL...... But I think it's funny so here we are........
> 
> ENJOY!!!!!!

Sometimes, Castiel hates his friends.

Sure, they're his friends, and he loves them all. But at times, the only thing standing between them and getting punched in the face, is the fact it's school time and Castiel doesn't want a detention.

This is one of those times.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Go on Cassie," Balthazar encourages Castiel, a wide smile on his face, "it'll be fun!" His tone is on the borderline between a whine and a cheer and he seems pretty desperate to get Castiel to agree.

Cas sighs as he sits down at their usual table, refusing to answer and instead just digging straight into his lunch. Balth had already asked ten times, and Castiel's answer had always been the same. That hadn't changed yet.

What's going on?" Charlie asks, a confused expression spreading across her face as she looks between Balthazar's pleading face, and Castiel's annoyed one.

"Cassie won't join in truth or dare."

It's a thing their friendship group has been doing as long as Castiel can remember. Every lunch they play truth or dare, and every lunch Castiel turns them down and watches as his friends reveal their darkest secrets and get overall embarrassed.

"I'm not doing it," Cas says dryly, not looking up from his plate even though he can feel Charlie's pleading gaze joining Balth's, "I've said no a million times, why would today be any different?"

"Because it's a Thursday?" Charlie suggests, "and you love Thursday's lessons?"

"Didn't change anything last week," Castiel replies, "nor the week before, or the week before that, or the week-"

"Okay we get the point," Kevin interrupts, "Thursdays don't change anything. You should still play though."

"You too?" Castiel sighs, "you don't even like playing!"

"No I don't, but I still play anyway," Kevin reminds him, picking at his own lunch while reading one of his textbooks.

"We're not going to give up until you play," Charlie reminds Castiel with a laugh, "think about it, play this once and never get asked again, or don't and spend the next forever with us all trying to get you to play."

Castiel sighs, he knows when he has been beaten, and when it's best to surrender in the short term to win in the long term.

"Alright fine, I'll play this once," he announces with a sigh, rolling his eyes when the nature table starts cheering, "calm down, it's not that exciting," he says, trying to shush the group, but he's unable to hide the smile on his face, his friends are cute alright.

The game starts and goes exactly as it always goes, people choose truth for the rest couple of rounds, scared over what dare may be dreamed up until they have proof about how bad it will be.

"Cassie, truth or dare?" Balthazar says, turning to face Castiel with a grin on his face.

Cas sighs, but doesn't think twice before answering "truth," he doesn't trust his friends as far as he can throw them. He just knows they would choose the worst dare possible.

"Okay," Balthazar says, clearly thinking about the best, or worst, truth he can ask, "do you have a crush on anyone?"

Cas sighs, he really should have seen this one coming, "I guess kind of?" he answers, "it's complicated, but if it was no crush, or crush, the answer would be crush."

His friends instantly start talking, trying to figure out what on earth Castiel's cryptic words could mean and who he could be talking about. Castiel's attention however, is no longer on the table. While his friends talk, Castiel watches as the cafeteria doors swing open, a group of jocks walk into the room like they own the whole school and to be fair, if anyone did, it would be them. 

At the very front of their group is Dean Winchester, Quarterback for the school football team, most popular guy in their year, general all rounder, most perfect human on Earth, Dean Winchester.

"Castiel!" Charlie snapped, clapping her hands in front of Castiel's face and dragging Castiel's attention away from Dean Winchester and back to their table. He can tell from Charlie's tone that she's been trying to get his attention for a while, and she is definitely looking at him in a  _ knowing _ way, but he doesn't exactly feel bad about it, it's not his fault Dean Winchester is so perfect, nor is it his fault that he never wanted to play this game in the first place.

A couple more people's go's pass but Castiel is on edge. He can see a glint in Charlie's eye, one which suggests that she's up to something.

"Okay Castiel, truth or dare," Charlie asks with a grin.

Castiel rolls his eyes, "truth," he says, still not trusting what dare his friends would cook up.

"Who is the person you have a crush on?"

Cas doesn't even blink, "dare."

"Oh, you're playing it like that are you," Balthazar says with a laugh, looking between Castiel and Charlie like he's watching a tennis match.

"I dare you to go and kiss Dean Winchester."

Castiel doesn't even have time to fully process the dare before the table erupts. Various versions of "ooooh," and "really?" and "he doesn't have to do that," are being thrown around, everything trying to figure out if this is an okay dare, or whether the likelihood of Castiel getting punched in the face is too high.

"Yeah, how about no," Castiel says with a sign, "We're in the middle of school, that's too extreme, even for this."

Charlie smirks, a back up plan clearly forming in her mind, "I bet you you won't do it," she says.

Castiel groans. If he does it, he wins the bet, meaning - as with all bets in their group - that Charlie will do his Chemistry homework for a month. If Charlie wins, he has to do her English work and although he likes English, he doesn't want to have to write that many extra essays.

"I'll do it," Castiel announces, his chair scraping across the floor as he stands up. He glares at Charlie once before he slowly starts walking across the canteen and towards where Dean Winchester is sitting with his friends.

He smiles as he gets closer, the gaze of his friends heavy on his back as he approaches Dean's table.

"Hello," he says with a wave, trying to stall the inevitable moment when he will have to follow through with the dare in the middle of the school cafeteria. He just wanted his friends to stop bugging him, now he's starting to think taking the dare was a mistake.

"Hey Cas," Dean says, a small smile spreading across his face when he locks eyes with Castiel, "what are you doing over here?"

"Truth or Dare," Castiel sighs, turning back to face his table for just a moment, finding everyone staring at him in excitement and dread, just as he expected. They all wanted to see where this would go, whether Castiel would actually do it, how Dean would react.

"Ah, you finally gave in?" Dean asks with a knowing smirk, also taking a moment to look over Castiel's shoulder towards his friends.

"Exactly, Charlie bet I wouldn't do it, and now I'm here."

"What was the dare? They all look really tense," Dean points out, turning his gaze back to Castiel.

Castiel smiles, leaning forwards and softly pressing his lips against Dean's. It takes Dean half a second to respond, surprise meaning it takes some time for him to realise what's going on. As soon as his brain catches up on this slightly sudden turn of events, he kisses him back, equally softly, before pulling away.

"What was that for Cas? I thought you wanted to keep it away from school?"

"My dare," Castiel says with a smirk, "I don't think this was what they expected when they told me to do it, but close enough."

"Yeah, they probably didn't bare in mind that this isn't the first time you've done that," Dean says, still looking a little flustered from the sudden kiss, "you still coming round tonight?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss Mary's cooking for the world," Castiel promises, starting to walk away with one last wave to his boyfriend.

He arrives back at his table, sitting down in his seat and smiling at his friends' shocked gazes.

"Done," he says with a smile, "Charlie, you owe me a month of Chemistry homework, who's next?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!  
> I hope you enjoyed!!  
> If you have time, please drop a comment or a kudos.
> 
> !!!!!!!!!!!!!Stay Safe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
